


Two of a Tattoo

by StarTrekkin08



Series: Tattoo Series [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Gen, Naughty, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrekkin08/pseuds/StarTrekkin08
Summary: Kathryn is surprised. So is Chakotay.
Relationships: Chakotay & Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Series: Tattoo Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791880
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You'll need to read "Tattoo Taboo" first before this story for it to make more sense.

Year 6

"Happy Birthday."

He handed her wrapped a flat, square present.

She unwrapped the present and stared at it for a moment.

"Is this..." she looked up at him and incredously said, "How?"

"I asked your sister in one of our recent data streams to see if she help could find it. She did, after some effort, and sent a copy."

"Chakotay...I told you about this _once_. Years ago. And you still remembered?"

He nodded.

She looked back down at the gift. It was of a drawing of an Eastern Bluebird, with a wide-angle view of its claws fully tucked and wings open in flight. Its dusty-blue wings flew over its burnt-orange and white chest. Surrounding it were small pointed stars and swirls of a variety of colors.

She saw her mouth clam and tuck in while an emotional smile formed. Kathryn was at a loss for words.

He watched as she looked at the drawing of the tattoo her sister had made for her when they were much younger.

"Phoebe was surprised to get a communication from me, obviously. A Maquis? Asking about a tattoo? But when I told her the story you told me about the bird tattoo, she and your mother agreed to look for it."

She swallowed and said, "Thank you. Thank you so much for this." She said and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

Chakotay took the hug and squeezed. "You're welcome."

She slipped out from the hug a wiped a tear from the corner of her eye.

"Are you going to wear it?"

"What?"

"Are you going to have it put back on your shoulderblade?"

Kathryn said, "Tattoos are for the _young_."

He laughed and said, "Exactly."

She batted her eyes and said, "Flattery will get you nowhere, Chakotay."

"Hey, you _are_ younger than me," he shrugged.

"Ohhh, I don't know."

"Live a little! If you don't like it, it's not difficult to get rid of it."

"You sound like Tom Paris right now."

Chakotay said, "Don't tell him you said that."

They both laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, they were having dinner in her quarters. They talk about reports, the crew, as per usual. Chakotay noticed that the captain was rather...energetic today.

"Okay, what's going on? You're... _peppy_ today."

She laughed and smiled. She stood reached down the back of her turtleneck and lifted it up, revealing a tank top.

Chakotay was suddenly getting warm in his seat and started gripping his knees. Then, Kathryn walked over and showed her back to him. She lowered the strap on the right side of her tank top.

"You got it!" he said, some of the uneasiness wearing off.

He stood up to get a closer look at the tattoo.

"Wait. Move your shoulderblade."

She did and he made a discovery.

"It looks good! The bluebird actually seems to fly when your shoulder moves. I'm sort of surprised you did it," he said. His eyes strayed to the pale, soft flesh around her neck and he wanted to trace the tattoo so badly.

'So that's what it's like,' he thought.

"Yes, I sort of was surprised, too." Kathryn turned around and put the strap back. She said, "Maybe you are good persuader."

He tugged on his ear and said, "I don't know about **_that_**."

"I feel...I don't know, a bit adventurous. Empowered."

Chakotay smiled at the captain before him. Small, tattooed, spunky, with soft skin and her sculpted arms...

"I can see that," he said and added, "Just don't let it all get to your head, okay?" and smirked with a wink.

"Okayyy. Hey, now we both have tattoos! We're two of a kind."

"Yeah. A Starfleet captain and former Maquis captain with tattoos. They'll say I'm a bad influence," he said sarcastically.

"Maybe you are," Kathryn said with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Written 6/16/2020.
> 
> I don't own rights to Voyager.
> 
> I'm not sure if I'll add a third chapter. I know there will be at least one additional story to the series, though.


End file.
